


Capricious Ray

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray is capricious





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: capricious

Capricious  
ca·pri·cious  
kəˈpriSHəs,kəˈprēSHəs/  
adjective  
given to sudden and unaccountable changes of mood or behavior.

The older Harold got the more he realised that humans were predictable. They were such creatures of habit that The Machine had no problem predicting them.

Then he met Ray Kowalski and discovered that Ray was capricious. Ray quickly became known as The Man In The T-Shirt, but that was just the start of his capricious nature. He said he was a New York Hard Guy, but he not only brought Bear into his home, he would often cuddle and play with the dog.

His moods went from extreme joy to crushing sadness and back again within the space of moments. He talked about duets and partnership before he even knew Harold. Then there was his use of Smarties in his coffee. Try has his might, Harold couldn't figure out how someone so American could not only procure Canadian candy, but also eat it.

Now, Ray was once again doing something unexpected. He was kissing Harold. His lips were rough and his breath smelled like chocolate.

The kiss had been unexpected. Ray had been dancing around The Library with Bear and he had stood in front of Harold. Ray had been grinning and Harold had found himself grinning back. 

Suddenly, Ray moved close and they were kissing. Harold had been so surprised that it felt like his brain had shut down like a computer turned off.

After only a few moments, Ray broke the kiss.

He looked at Harold. 'Ah, shit. I'm sorry... I didn't... You don't wanna kiss me. Sorry.'

Harold looked at Ray. His eyes were cast downward and there was a grimace on his face. That wouldn't do at all.

Harold gripped Ray's shoulder. 'It is all right. I would have returned your affections, but you surprised me.'

Ray looked up and he grinned. His eyes were shinning. 'Really?! You wanna try kissing again?'

Now, Harold grinned. 'That sounds wonderful.'

Ray brushed his lips against Harold's and Harold returned the kiss. Ray brought his hands up and ran his fingers through Harold's hair. Harold gripped Ray's shoulder and his t-shirt was soft and worn under Harold's fingers.

Ray brushed his tongue against Harold's lips and Harold opened his mouth. As their tongues brushed, Ray made a happy noise. 

As they kissed, Harold had to admit that capricious Ray was the best Ray.


End file.
